We were South Park
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: When Kenny left, so did we. Life's been weird ever since. Creek collab with ChocolateSugarCube. Told from both POV's. Rated M for a reason.


_**Hallo**_ _**guys. Right, the author of this chapter is PseuDORK. So if you're reading this on her upload, you may've guessed. If you're reading this on ChocolateSugarCube's then you may not. Lawl. So yeah, now you know. Basically, we decided on Creek and Bunny for a couple of collabs. This is the Creek one. And, if you hadn't guessed, I'm writing Tweek's part. I love Tweek tbh. Mmmn. Coffee. Also, Misa/CSC has a thing for Tweek, and it's funny. "Ngh! Misa!" She knows what I mean. Anyway, this is an apology type thing to and for Justine and Kiki, since me and Misa know we fuck up far too often. BTW. RATED M FOR A REASON. SEX. SEX. SEX. SEX. SEX.**_

_

* * *

_

I love the smell of coffee in the morning. In fact- ngh! I love the smell of coffee in the afternoon, and the evening, and all th-the times in between. The taste, the smell, the texture- It tastes even better when Craig makes it. He always adds a drop of vanilla, or a sprig of mint; it's always something- Gah! Something nice. Something nice… that's how I'd describ- Well; it's how I would describe Craig when he didn't look like he wanted to slap me. Ngh!

How did this ever happen? Him. With me. Me. With him. Him. In me. Me. In him. It was… madness. But he made me feel higher than gah! I need coffee, and quick. I've not had a cup of my liquid magic in ten minutes straight! GAH! PRESSURE! Oh. Oh. It's okay. Craig just walked in carrying a mug, "Figured you might need this," he's smiling at me kinda sheepishly. I like that he knows me so well. I like that he looks like the nine year old I fell in love with when he smiles at me.

"Ngh! Th-thanks!" I manage to squeal. Sometimes he makes me wonder just how he got to be so… so… Craig. South Park was a thousand miles away; Metaphorically and literally. We'd moved when Kenny had left for the final time. South Park wasn't the same. South Park. It was the place we'd grown up in. It was the place where I'd fallen in love. First with Kenny. Or at least, I thought I was in love. That was just lust. 'Finding my feet' Craig called it, the night I told him about it.

"You smell nice," Craig is behind me now. GAH! Nggh. He smells nice, too. Kinda like honey and garage oil. Ngh! He's- he's licking my nec- gah! Mmn. Wait. Was that a thought? Or did I literally just moan out loud? I can't tell anymore. Craig's wrapped his arms around my waist, he's sliding GAH! He's sliding one hand into my pants. Oh, that moan I certainly vocalised. His hand around me. His hand is around me. It feels so good. He's stroking slowly, slowly and certainly. What was that? Oh, he's moaning now. He's grinding himself on my butt, which is just making me harder and harder. I'm taking my- gah! I'm- I'm slipping my own hand around the back of myself. And now my hand is in. my. GAH! NGHHH! My hand's in his trousers. And. And. GAH! I'm matching his movements with my-my own.

Why are we movi- GAH! It's me moving. I'm bucking my hips against his hand. Ngggh! It's becoming too much. I have to take my hand from his throbbing erection to pull my jeans down. I decided no-not to wear anything Ngh underneath. He's chuckling now, like I planned for this. I didn't, but I'm glad it's happening. "GAH! Ngggh! Craig! I-I want you in me!" I'm twitching underneath his fingers, bending over slightly and twitching. Twitching a lot. GAH! NGH! Oh my. He's in me. He went in me so fast; my eyes are starting to water. But it's okay, the pain's subsiding. He's still got his hand around my cock. And he's rubbing it fas- GAH. I- I think I'm ngh! Going to... to..!

"Tweek, I'm going to cum!" Craig is moaning, bending over my back to nibble at my ear. "Nghh! M-Me too! GAH!" I've somehow managed to squeal a response as I feel a hot liquid filling my insides. Craig's just squeezed my cock; he knows how I like it. Before I have a chance to gather my sense, my own fluid is shooting up my body and I can see stars behind my eyes. "GAH! HOLY FUCK!" I scream, louder than I ever have before. It's a scream of ecstasy. We're spent. I can tell from Craig's eyes that he can't move. So we're just looking at each other, him still in me and still erect, as we lay on our sides to fall asleep.

* * *

_**Well, fuckers. That's it! Well, for this chapter. I wanted to come right in here (excuse the pun) and throw a sex scene out. Coss guy sex is hot. And I've written this in college. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm off to masturbate xDD**_


End file.
